Known skidproof mats are normally used in daily house life and under wildly rocking environment such as vehicles, ship, trains and airplanes. A published Chinese utility model patent with the Pat. No. ZL 99251268.9 discloses a skidproof mat applied in daily house life which is available on a smooth floor or a surface of a bathtub to prevent people from slipping. The objects placed in a relatively wobbling environment also require a skidproof mat to remain stability. For example, a mobile phone, a key or a perfume bottle arranged on an instrument table of a car without the skidproof mat is unable to ensure steady just like jamming the brakes on or having a bumpy ride. Moreover, the skidproof mat above-mentioned generally has a drawback of poor surface viscosity, so it is not available under wildly rocking environment.
Recently a kind of skidproof mat made of thermoplastic elastic materials like TPR (thermo plastic rubber) or TPE (thermo plastic elastomer) appears. TPR and TPE have a variety of polymers and performance of different kinds of TPR and TPE depend on their components and related additives. Generally, it is difficult to print patterns or trademarks, even other individual information such as advertisements thereon, resulting in failing to meet actual requirements of clients. In addition, this skidproof mat is prong to be deformed for the reason of its softy property.